Cómplices
by Danielovich
Summary: Fic NaruSaku nacido del minific When the nadeshiko falls down, de DNaruto [946766] y escrito con su consentimiento. La recién casada pareja consigue unir a aquellos dos que llevaban tiempo amándose de la lejanía sin atreverse a decir nada. Lejos de mirada


Aquellos que apenas acababan de contraer sagrado matrimonio sonreían, cómplices, radiantes, felices de tenerse el uno al otro, felices de amarse, de quererse, por ahora y por siempre; aunque parte de aquella pícara y graciosa mueca en sus caras iba dirigida a otra causa, a otra pareja, a dos seres humanos preciosos y únicos cada uno de ellos, abrazados, tiernos, felices de, por fin, haber podido transmitir, aunque solo fuera, un ápice de lo que llevaba repicando tantos años dentro de sus enamorados corazones. 

-Ya era hora... -gimió Sasuke, dejándose caer sobre una silla cercana, abatido por el cansancio de la jornada-.

-Al final hemos tenido que intervenir nosotros¿ne? -añadió su ahora ya esposa, abrazándole cálidamente desde el otro lado del respaldo.

-¿Cúanto tiempo llevan bailando...¿No se cansan...?

-Sasuke, cuando el amor es lo suficientemente fuerte, uno tiene la fuerza necesaria como para poder mover la montaña más alta... -le replicó la preciosa Hinata, acariciándole suavemente la tez a su marido-.

-¿Una hora, dos...?

Mientras tanto, en aquél mismo instante, pero en otro mundo completamente distinto y alejado del resto de los mortales, dos jóvenes bailaban al son de una música inexistente, pegados el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma, abrazados, entrelazando sus sentimientos, dejando que el amor que sentían el uno por el otro les envolviera, sintiendo esa agradable sensación crecer en sus interiores... Ninguno de los dos había podido tomar la iniciativa, no querían arriesgarse a quedar en ridículo frente al otro, permanecieron callados durante años; largo tiempo habían estado mirándose desde la lejanía, pensando en como sería estar a su lado, pero al mismo tiempo temiendo la negativa...

Sakura sonrió.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sakura-chan...? -susurró Naruto cálida y tiernamente, aprisionando aún más a aquella chica entre sus brazos-.

Sasuke y Hinata lo tenían todo planeado, la sagaz estratagema para acercar a Naruto y a Sakura había tenido un éxito rotundo. Cuando los dos abrieron los ojos, ya estaban moviéndose al ritmo de aquella música que, de repente, pareció tornarse celestial. Habían tenido que ser otros, pero ahora ya no importaba, estaban manifestando sus sentimientos sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra, y ninguno de los dos parecía encontrarse incómodo.

-Sakura-chan...

-Dime, Naruto... -suspiró casi inaudible-.

-¿Sabes... que llevamos más de media hora bailando sin música...? -rió por debajo de la nariz-.

-Sí... -sonrió ella-, pero no me importa... Me gusta tanto estar recogida entre tus brazos... -susurró, mientras sus párpados volvían a esconder esos bellos ojos de esmeralda, y su voz se apagaba entre las solapas del traje del chico de pelo rubio-.

Prácticamente todos los invitados a la boda habían abandonado el lugar cuando el día comenzó a morir. El astro rey, bajo, teñía los cielos y las nubes que en ellos habitaban de unos preciosos colores anaranjados y rojizos como el fuego, aunque la auténtica llama residía en el corazón de dos ninjas que, lejos de miradas indiscretas, habían abandonado el lugar casi a hurtadillas, para luego caminar tranquilamente por aquél hermoso paraje con las manos entrelazadas. Poco a poco, las palabras fueron fluyendo y la conversación se fue amenizando. Hablaron de todo tipo de cosas, tocaron un montón de temas..., aunque el que cobró más fuerza de todos fue el que había estado presente desde un primer momento aquél día tan especial. Sin que ambos apenas se percataran, su trato se había endulzado mucho; hablaban con una sonrisa pintada en sus caras que jamás emplearían para con ninguna otra persona, sus cálidas miradas se entrecruzaban constantemente, y los dedos de sus manos se movían de vez en cuando, acariciando la piel del otro, queriéndole decir...

-Me gustas mucho...¿sabes...?

-Sa-Sakura-chan, yo...

Habían terminado sentándose bajo la copa de un árbol, a la orilla de un pequeño riachuelo. Sus caros trajes de gala se habían ensuciado por culpa de un pequeño montón de barro que, casualmente, yacía ahí, pero aquello no les importó demasiado..., se tenían el uno al otro. Abrazados cálida y amorosamente, Naruto y Sakura permanecieron allí para contemplar como el día daba paso lentamente a la noche, bajo las ramas de aquél cerezo que, gracias al ligero paso de una cálida y suave brisa, dejó caer parte de su follaje.

-Hinata estaba preciosa¿verdad...?

-Sí... -asintió Naruto, cerrando los ojos y aprisionando entre sus dedos una de aquellas hojas rosadas-.

-Parecía un ángel...

-No era el único...

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron de nuevo, en parte sorprendidas..., en parte extasiadas pero, sobre todo...

-¡Te quiero, Sakura-chan...!

...cómplices.

-Naruto, no llores, cariño...

No podía soportarlo, Naruto terminó derrumbándose ante aquél, su amor de toda la vida que, también con las mejillas húmedas, no tardó en acogerle también entre sus brazos. Largo tiempo había guardado sus sentimientos, durante años, se había visto obligado a retener en lo más profundo de su alma el precioso sentimiento de querer a una persona, pero... por fin, todo aquello había terminado, aquella angustia terminó por salir a borbotones en aquél momento, empujándole obligándole a derramar lágrimas de alegría... Sakura, aquella chica que dijo odiarle en su momento, aquella que tanto maduró, aquella que tanto cambió, le amaba, correspondía a sus más profundos sentimientos, Naruto era feliz y, sus lágrimas, de profunda y sincera alegría.

Sakura, rodeada de las hojas del cerezo que dan sentido a su nombre, terminó besándose con aquél chico tan problemático al que tanta tirria llegó a tenerle. Por fin, habían entendido sus sentimientos y los habían compartido con la persona a la que más amaban en este mundo, cómplices.

**FIN**


End file.
